Constraint
by Hydrassea
Summary: Kaminaga tak pernah mau mengalah. (Tazaki, Kaminaga)


Kaminaga tak akan pernah mau mengalah.

Walaupan dalam hal kecil sekalipun. (Tazaki meralat, walaupun dalam hal yang sangat sangat kecil dan remeh pun, pemuda yang sedikit terlalu banyak berceloteh itu tak akan mau mengalah).

Contoh soalnya ya hal kecil semacam ;

"Tazaki! Aku duluan!"

Tidak tidak, ini Tazaki yang kupingnya salah atau bagaimana. Ia yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu, pagi banget malah, sudah mengambil handuk dari gantungan—disana ada handuk miliknya, handuk Kaminaga, handuk Hatano dan Jitsui, lalu Tazaki berpikir sendiri mengapa hanya handuk Kaminaga yang sangat khas baunya, memabukkan (dalam artian positif tentu saja, walaupun Tazaki tak ingin mengakuinya)—lalu tiba-tiba saja, wuuush, dengan gerakan bak ninja, ia yang sudah setengah jalan menuju kamar mandi tercengo karena Kaminaga sudah mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Dengan deburan gayung yang kencang seperti kaki-kaki pasukan kuda berotot yang memukul-mukul tanah saling bersahutan.

Lalu dalam lain hal,

"Konteks tugasnya sama tapi tema nya berbeda. Dan buku referensinya tinggal satu yang tersisa. Aku yang pinjam duluan yah, Tazaki?"

Tazaki mana tahan untuk tidak mengalah. Menatap lama-lama wajah yang ingin memelas itu saja tak sanggup, alih-alih malah mengalihkan objek dan pikirannya mengelana, tak fokus pada apa yang dihadapnya.

Buku referensi itu diberinya pada Kaminaga. Toh, profesor berkepala bohlam itu agak sedikit bersahabat dengan Tazaki, namun tidak pada Kaminaga. Bisa-bisa, Kaminaga diludahinya jika telat mengumpulkan tugas hanya karena kurangnya referensi, tapi jika itu Tazaki, mungkin ia bisa sedikit ngeles dengan memasukkan alasan yang lebih masuk akal.

Tapi Tazaki tahu batas juga.

Sesayang sayangnya dia pada Kaminaga (dalam artian : sahabat dan kekasih dan dan...oh lupakan) tentu saja ada kesabaran yang sudah diciduk dan digerus terus-menerus dalam dirinya, telah habis dan sedikit mengering. Di beberapa kasus, itu tak masalah. Tapi di kasus lain, ini sungguh sungguh masalah.

Tazaki tak ingin terlalu memanjakan sahabatnya, pun kekasihnya, yang manapun tak masalah. Kaminaga tetaplah Kaminaga. Keras kepala dan semaunya, sedikit mirip dengan Hatano tetapi tentu saja Kaminaga jauh lebih baik—oh, ia ingat Jitsui ketika mengatakan kalimat ; _'Hatano sungguh sangat cerewet dan keras kepala. Kau tak akan pernah tahu kenyataannya bahwa sebenarnya mungkin saja dia adalah ibu-ibu masa kini karena bakatnya itu.'_ Lalu Hatano meneriakinya, mengoceh dengan muka garang, lalu Kaminaga ikut mengejek bak menyiram minyak ke dalam api dan saat itu, Tazaki merutuk mengapa Kaminaga bisa mempunyai sifat yang begitu merepotkan.

Berhubung dengan kedua orang itu, libur semester tiba dan keduanya kembali ke peraduan, memeluk orang tua atau peliharaan di rumah tinggal. Tazaki bahkan tahu bahwa libur musim panas ini adalah saat yang sangat tepat untuk pulang dan keluar sebentar dari asrama untuk menghirup udara segar, tapi dirinya yang lain tak merasa begitu dan ingin tetap bermalas-malasan di kamar bersama Kaminaga yang manis.

Yang manis.

Yang. Manis.

Yeah, sedikit ralat mungkin, "Aw! Hei, jangan terlalu keras menggigit Kaminaga, leherku mungkin saja bisa bolong," karena 'manis' tidaklah 'menyerang'.

Kaminaga menjilat leher Tazaki yang tadi digigitnya, terlalu keras mungkin. Oke, itu reflek, murni hiper kesenangan, karena sudah lama sekali ia ingin bercumbu dengan Tazaki dan menunggu duo sial itu pulang ke rumah rasanya seperti kau sudah menjadi artefak yang ditinggalkan berabad-abad.

"Maaf," Kaminaga terkekeh menatap matanya, sebelum membuainya lagi dalam ciuman. "Aku terlalu bersemangat, Tazaki."

"Hnng," itu bukan jawaban Tazaki, itu gumaman, (atau bisa disebut desahan tertahan hm?) dan Kaminaga tertawa kecil melihatnya. Tazaki membenci fakta bahwa ia sedang ditertawakan sekarang.

"Kau manis." Nah tuh kan, belum dibilang saja Tazaki sudah berfirasat bahwa Kaminaga akan mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan. Ia mengernyit, berusaha memberi tatapan tak suka paling mutakhir. Tapi disana, Kaminaga malah salah mengambil arti.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat mentautkan jarinya lebih erat dan membawa, menidurkan Tazaki di bawahnya. Tazaki bahkan bisa merasakan bau khas Kaminaga dari seprei kasurnya yang berantakan ini. Satu-satunya bau yang bisa menginvasi hidungnya selama beberapa waktu, dilain hal Tazaki malas mengakui ini, tapi ia kecanduan baunya Kaminaga.

"Kamina—"

Kaminaga bahkan tak susah-susah membuatnya selesai menyelesaikan kalimat—bahkan walaupun itu menyebut namanya sekalipun. Sekilas, Tazaki melihat mata Kaminaga yang berkabut. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah dengan tugas, dan mungkin dia sangat menginginkan Tazaki saat ini. Mungkin dia sangat ingin melakukan ini. Oke, Tazaki tak bisa lari kemana-mana, tapi yang jelas—

Tazaki menatap Kaminaga tepat di tengah, kemudian mengambil dagu Kaminaga dan tak perlu sungkan, memasuki teritori pribadinya. Menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kaminaga. Secepat kedipan, ia memegang pundak Kaminaga, menolaknya, dan sekejap, Kaminaga sudah ada di bawahnya.

—kali ini ia tak akan mengalah.

"Uhm, Tazaki?"

Ranjang Kaminaga berderit. Si empunya menggeliat tak enak di bawah Tazaki. Badannya panas. Wajahnya entah apa itu perpaduan malu atau apapun, Tazaki baru melihatnya lebih jelas dengan posisi begini, di bawah lampu yang agak temaram.

"Kau manis," Tazaki berujar. Tapi tak membuat Kaminaga senang sama sekali. (Tidak senang, tapi merona).

"Hei ayolah, bukankah ada yang salah dengan posisi ini, ne Tazakiii~!" Kaminaga memukul mukul kasur. Mulai melancarkan aksi 'Ayo Bujuk Tazaki Menjadi Uke' tapi hari ini Tazaki sudah menguatkan hatinya dengan bertapa di bawah kucuran shower asrama.

"Tidak." Tazaki menambah seringai di akhir katanya. Kaminaga sempat terpesona, tapi lalu ia berhenti sendiri dengan wajah yang jelas menunjukkan, 'kenapa aku terpesona?'. Bibirnya mengerut.

"Tidak adil Tazaki."

"Sudahlah," Tazaki mengusap poni Kaminaga, menyisir ke belakang hingga terlihat jidat mulus milik kekasihnya, lalu tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya. "Posisinya memang ditakdirkan begini, Kaminaga."

"Apanya. Kau yang seenak sendiri memutuskan, Tazaki."

"Hei, ini bukan sembarang memutuskan. Ini soal siapa yang lebih 'manly'," Tazaki tergelak karena menambahkan dalam hati 'dan agar harga diriku tetap terjamin'. "Lagian, kau pikir siapa yang selalu seenaknya sendiri hm, Tuan Tak Mau Mengalah?"

"Khh," Kaminaga tak bisa lari lagi. Ia hanya menatap Tazaki seakan ia adalah rusa yang sudah di cengkraman singa lalu memberi tatapan, 'tolong jangan makan aku, istriku satu dan anakku dua!' seakan itu menyelesaikan masalah saja. Tazaki menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dengan penuh sukarela—well, melihat pemandangan macam ini (red : muka memelas Kaminaga yang berada di bawahnya) tak ubah menatap satu koloni merpati yang terbang berputar di atas kepalanya. Cantik.

"Biar kutunjukkan Kaminaga," Tazaki mendekatkan wajahnya, melesak masuk kembali ke mulut kekasihnya, membawanya ke dalam ciuman penuh pertarungan lidah. "Bagaimana caranya memuaskan seseorang."

Dan mereka berdua tahu bahwa malam itu masih sangat panjang.

(Dan Kaminaga betul-betul tahu bahwa pinggangnya akan sakit untuk beberapa hari ke depan.)


End file.
